Infinite Stratos: Tears from a Mysterious Lady
by HollowKU
Summary: Some time after the Cannonball incident, Sarashiki Tatenashi feels horrible, yet she can't do anything to feel better. Will her knight finally appear to help her? IchikaXTatenashi a little. ONESHOT.


Hi FanFiction Members! This is HollowKU! I'm new at the IS stuff, but I want to give some opportunity to Sarashiki Tatenashi, a light novel-only character from the IS series (until they make the second season of IS), to take the lead and become part of Ichika's harem. Well, now with the fic.

Infinite Stratos: Tears from a Mysterious Lady

AT THE IS ACADEMY...

It was a normal day for Orimura Ichika. Getting up, get breakfast and attend classes, while he was constantly surrounded by his harem (friends). Yet, he noticed that something was not right. Something was missing during that day...

"What's the matter, Ichika?" Houki asked.

"I don't know. This day has been normal as always, but I think it misses something…" Ichika replied.

"Ichika-san, it must be your imagination" Cecilia said.

"Yeah, it must be…" Ichika replied, but not so convinced with Cecilia's affirmation.

"Maybe we should go eating right now. Orimura-sensei will get mad if we arrive late for her class." Charlotte said a bit worried.

"Okay..." Ichika replied, still worried about what missed.

After eating, having the normal classes and the training after school, Ichika felt exhausted. He wanted to sleep. As he entered to his room, he didn't felt as always…

"Strange. When I enter, normally Tatenashi-san...!" Ichika noticed.

Sarashiki Tatenashi. President of the Student Council of the IS Academy. The woman who holds the title of the most powerful warrior of the academy. That was what he missed! He didn't see Tatenashi the whole day! Normally, he would feel relieved, since he didn't want to be tickled by her as always or feel uncomfortable by her, since she always wear light clothes, but he knew her, and realized that something was wrong.

"Of course! Tatenashi-san! Maybe I'll finally rest in peace…" Ichika said. "…..but, by the other hand, she's always trying to make me uncomfortable. I don't find any clue why she isn't here. Maybe I should look out for her. After all, she's my roommate."

Ichika looked for Tatenashi in the whole school: he started in the Fighting Arena, then the cafeteria, etc. He didn't find her and it was very late...

"Damn it, Tatenashi-san. Where are you?" Ichika said to himself.

"What are you doing so late, baka?" The voice of a familiar person said.

"Chifuyu-nee!" Ichika exclaimed.

"What are your doing?" Chifuyu asked.

"I'm looking for Tatenashi-san. She hasn't go to the room, yet. It's pretty late and I decided to search for her." Ichika said. "Have you seen her, Chifuyu-nee?"

"No. It's strange, though. She's the President of the Student Council. She must do her duties, yet I received constant calls about her whereabouts…" Her sister replied.

"This is bad. She's not like this. I didn't see her the whole day, and that's strange, since she always wants to bother me."

"She must be hiding somewhere. Good luck finding her..." Chifuyu said as she walked away.

"Chifuyu-nee! What are you doing? Are you not going to help me find Tatenashi-san?"

"You're the only one who can find her. Besides, I'm tired and I want to sleep. Good luck…"

As her sister walked away, Ichika only sighed. Her sister was too lazy to help him searching Tatenashi, he thought. He continued to search, with no luck.

After some minutes, he arrived to the roof…

"Tatenashi-san! Are you here!" Ichika yelled.

"Ichika-kun…" A voice replied.

"Tatenashi-san!" Ichika said, realizing that she was Tatenashi. "What are you doing here? It's pretty late!"

"…" The silence of Tatenashi-san was surprising.

"Tatenashi-san, what's the matter?" Ichika asked.

"It's nothing…I'm just bothered…" Tatenashi replied.

"Bothered? About what?" Ichika asked.

"Phantom Task…" She replied.

Phantom Task. The evil organization that is after Ichika and his Byakushiki. They have met in the past, like in the Cannonball incident, where he fought M, IS pilot of the Silent Zephyrs.

"So what? We will defeat them the next time, right?" Ichika said cheerfully.

"THAT'S NOT RIGHT!" Tatenashi yelled, surprising Ichika.

"Why are you saying that, Tatenashi-san?"

"During the Cannonball incident, I met with Squall, head of Phantom Task. I tried to stop her, but I was so useless that I let her escape…"

"But you tried to stop her! That's what matters!"

"BUT IF I CANNOT STOP SOMEONE FROM ESCAPING, HOW CAN I HOPE TO DEFEAT THE ENTIRE ORGANIZATION?" Tatenashi yelled in tears.

"Please, calm down Tatenashi-san!" Ichika said.

"People are always expecting so much from me, yet I don't do anything right. Even I have the guts to bother you, when you're more useful than me..." Tatenashi said. "It will just be the same if just leave the academy, no one would bother if I...!"

Tatenashi couldn't finish the sentence because she felt shocked. Before she finished, she was hugged by Ichika, who was trying to calm her down.

"Don't say those sad things, Tatenashi-san…" Ichika said with a calmed voice, still hugging her. "This is not like you…"

"Ichika-kun…" Tatenashi said, still shocked.

"You're useful. Surely you are. You have to understand how valuable you are. Sure you are stubborn sometimes and your jokes are not so funny, but you're my friend, and you are important for me. No matter what happens, not only me, but also the girls will support you" Ichika said.

"Ichika-kun….._arigato_…" Tatenashi-san replied, pushing her face into Ichika's chest.

After some time, Tatenashi finally talked…

"Ichika-kun..." Tatenashi said.

"What, Tatenashi-san?" Ichika asked.

"Please. Just call me Tatenashi…" Tatenashi said with a smile on her face.

"Okay, Tatenashi…..so what's the matter?"

"Will you….um…..be free….. this weekend?" Tatenashi said while blushing.

"Sure, you want to go somewhere?" Ichika asked.

"Yeah…oh look at the stars! They're so pretty!"

"Of course they are..." Ichika said and then thought. _"…..just like you…What I'm thinking? She's just a friend! Bad Ichika, Bad Ichika!…"_

As they watched the sky at the night, Tatenashi felt that she had another reason why to defeat the Phantom Task. She had met the man of her dreams, the one who was going to support her until the end. For the first time in many years, she felt _loved._

That's all guys! Hope you enjoyed it! Remember: Read and Review please!

HollowKU


End file.
